Painful Secrets and I Love You's
by Amber.Hummingbird
Summary: Max is the new girl, and Fang is the bad boy who can't get over his ex, Lissa. When Nudge introduces them to each other, sparks fly. Slight AU. FAXNESS    ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This is maybe my 3rd account, and this one is made especially for Maximum Ride fics. So just tell me if you like this story I wrote, and I must say, it may be my best story yet. Please comment and follow me through the chapters (it's a huge motivation!) I will block anyone who flames me, not criticizes!

One last thing! I will update as much as I possibly can, but I lead a very busy life with sports and homework. :/ So there you go! Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 1**

**Max's POV**

How many stares could one person get? I mean, I'm new here, but does that mean that I need everyone looking at me like they're starving wolves and I'm a piece of meat? I continued down the hall uncomfortably, trying to ignore the stares but failing all the same. I suddenly felt paranoid. I held my head high, being the strong leader that I am, but I couldn't help but slightly move my wings around the inside of my back. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of neck stood up. Someone was behind me.

"Hi!" A really pretty girl with mocha-colored skin and long brown hair tapped me on the shoulder. Right after I had spun around, she started talking again, not allowing me to get a single word in. "I'm Tiffany, but you can just call me Nudge. Yeah, it's weird I know, but my friends just say that it's a cool nickname. So you're Max right? Yeah! You're the new girl! OhmyGod we are gonna have so much fun, I know we will!" She finally stopped talking and had a bright smile on her face that lit up her brown eyes.

I nodded my head and slowly began talking. "Yeah, I'm Max. Could you, uh, show me around?" I didn't feel like myself. I usually didn't talk to people I didn't really know. Then again, this girl did just give me her entire biography. Maybe we would be friends.

"Sure!" She squealed as she grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway, earning me even more stares than before.

Nudge led me to the cafeteria, which was HUGE. Students and teachers were everywhere, and I suddenly felt claustrophobic.

"Max, I'm gonna introduce you to my best friends. I know you're gonna love 'em!" Nudge walked me over to a table with a few girls sitting down. They quickly stopped talking to look up at us. Well, look up at me.

Nudge motioned to a small girl with bouncy blonde girls and a stunningly white smile. "This is Angel, she's a freshman. And this," she pointed to a girl with brown-black hair and pale skin. "Is Rachelle. She's a sophomore. And…" Nudge reluctantly nodded her chin towards a redhead girl with freckles along the bridge of her nose. "That's Lissa. She's a junior like us." Nudge quickly broke away from Lissa's piercing green stare. So she decided to shift to me.

"And you must be the infamous Maxine Batchelder. I've heard a lot of talk about you." She slowly looked me up and down and smirked at me. Okay, I did _not _like this bitch's attitude.

"It's Max," I lowered my voice. "Bitch."

Her eyes widened in a mock shock. "What was that?"

I decided to act innocent, but I was pretty sure Nudge had heard, for she was snickering behind me. "Oh, nothing," I shrugged.

She leaned back in her seat with an intense glare pointed towards me. I returned it with a necessary snarl.

"That's what I thought you said." She growled.

Rachelle decided to break the tension. "Um, _Max_, why don't you sit with us?" She smiled sincerely.

"Nah, I think I'll leave you guys to you're oh-so-important gossip. I'll be in the hallway. Nudge, I'll catch up with you later. Nice meeting you guys." I shot a fake smile at Lissa before casually walking out into the hall.

"Kay, Max!" I heard Angel squeak behind me.

The loud conversations of the cafeteria slowly faded out of earshot as I walked down the corridor even farther. I had no idea where I was going. I looked around and took in my surroundings. I always looked around for possible exits, it relaxed me. I knew where I could snap open my white speckled brown wings and take off if I ever needed to. I was deep in my thoughts when I hit a wall. Wait, never mind, it was just a football player. I tried not to roll my eyes (those terrible teenage stereotypes!) and attempted to brush past him.

"Sorry," I muttered, trying to get around him. He reached out and grabbed my arm, and I instantly stiffened, ready to punch this guy's lights out.

"Wait, you're Maxine?" His eyes lingered on my body, stopping at my legs. Maybe I should've worn jeans instead of shorts today.

"Max," I repeated, getting annoyed.

"Mm-hmm. Well I'm Trey. So anyways, Maxine, I've heard that you've never had a boyfriend before." His lips twisted into a stupid smile.

Okay, so people had already been talking about me? Not that it wasn't true; I've never liked anyone before. Instead, I just shrugged instead. "No, not really."

His cheesy grin grew. "Well," He leaned up against the lockers, trying to seem cool. "Maybe I could be you're first?" He suggested.

"I don't think so," I tried to get past him again, but his hand shot out. Before I could put a finger on him a calm voice came from a classroom door.

"Just let her go."

**Fang's POV**

I leaned against the doorway as I looked at the scene. Trey, the idiot quarterback was hitting on the new girl. What was her name again? Oh well. I saw him grab her and she suddenly looked like she was going to kill the guy. So, without thinking I decided to say whatever. "Just let her go."

The girl turned around and I saw her face. Okay, I'm not gonna lie here. New girl was _hot_. No wonder Trey was going for it. I mentally shook myself as Trey started talking.

"Beat it, Fang; I'm tryin' to actually get a girl here." He switched his gaze back to New Girl and put his arm around his waist. I was about to punch this loser in the face before New Girl beat me to it. And quick, too. I heard something crack as she landed her fist on his nose and it instantly started bleeding. Trey yelped in pain before grabbing at his nose and storming off to the bathroom. New Girl turned around to face me again. Her face was flushed, but she was acting completely normal. Her almond brown eyes softened as she looked at me, and I scanned her up and down. She had gorgeous long dirty blonde hair and an angelic face. Wait—angelic? I was so corny. She had long tanned legs that were almost the same color as caramel. She quickly broke me out of my thoughts.

"Er, hi. I'm Max." She smiled a mind-blowing grin at me and it took me several seconds to reply.

"Fang." I nodded my head at her and then thought about how stupid I probably looked. I was right; she laughed.

"Thanks for standing up for me, but I think I can take care of things myself." She motioned her hand in the direction Trey had scampered off. And she was right. Max was extremely strong. I simply nodded again. My brain was exactly functioning at the moment. She lightly laughed again and gave me a friendly smiled.

"I gotta go. It was nice meeting you, Fang." She started to walk away.

"See ya, Max." My heart clenched as I watched her go. What the hell?

I turned the other direction and started thinking about what had just happened. Why did my heart jump for joy when she smiled at me, and why did it feel so weird to watch her walk away? The last girl who had ever made me feel like that was my ex-girlfriend. She had been my very first girlfriend, and I was pretty sure that she was the one for me. Six months later, I learned that I was totally wrong. I had caught her sneaking around with one of her best guy "friends" on my birthday. Instead of me breaking up with her like you think I would've, she decided to do the deed herself. She mocked and laughed at me, asking me why I was so stupid. After that, I had never dated again. I slumped as I thought about Lissa. Yeah, you heard me right. I dated Lissa and had made the biggest mistake of my life. I don't think I'll ever get over her either.

**Max's POV**

After walking away, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Trey, the punch…

Fang.

So, whatcha think? Please review! I need to know!

P.S. Yeah, it's kinda short, I'll be working on updating longer chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OhmyGod, thank you for all of the views! Sorry I didn't update at the time I wanted to, some things have happened since my last update. But, I love everyone who reviewed and now, I have a poll to take!**

**Should I keep or change the title?**

**----Keep!**

**----Change! (Leave ideas in review!)**

**Thanks! And now, on with Chapter 2!**

**FAX**

**Chapter 2 – Fang's POV**

Okay, so I think you can guess who I was thinking about all day. Max was just so beautiful and graceful but she was tough and independent at the same time. Trey had mentioned that she didn't date anyone, and I don't know if it was because she didn't want to or if it was because a lot of guys didn't like her. But with her drop-dead looks, I didn't think that was a possibility. Gah—I had known the girl for a good 5 minutes! I couldn't have feelings for her, could I? I slowly trudged to my house, being without a decent car. I walked through the front door and plopped onto the couch, waiting for my brother Iggy and his girlfriend, Nudge, to come out of the kitchen. They must've heard me right when I had walked in, because the next thing I knew Nudge's strong, slender arms were squeezing the life out of me in a tight embrace.

"Fang! Nice to see you!" She squealed. Oh, God. Cue the Nudge Channel.

"I met someone today, she's so pretty! We are like, best friends already! I hung out with her all day, and walked with her and talked with her and we really hit it off. It was so much fun and I can't wait to see her again tomorrow! Oh, Fang, you should talk to her! She seems like your kind of person! I know you would just L-O-V-E, love her!" Nudge smiled expectantly at me.

"Stop talking and listen for a sec, Nudge," I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I don't date anymore." I was talking to her like an adult would a child.

Nudge whined. "But _Fang._ You don't do _anything_ anymore! You guys don't have to date, you can just hang out. I know you would be great friends!" She looked at me with a pleading face. Damn Bambi eyes.

So, I caved. "Alright, fine, I'll meet her. Where and when?" I wasn't the happiest camper.

"Outside in the parking lot after school!" She grabbed her cell phone and dialed someone's number. Before she could even start talking, I jumped off the couch and nudged Iggy. **(A/N: See what I did there? Lol.)**

"I'm going…out." I stared at him until he got the message.

"Oh, okay." He nodded.

I walked out the front door and snapped out my wings as soon as the door closed. I took a few seconds to marvel at my black, almost purple wings. I brushed my finger over the tip of a feather and instantly felt calm. I started running and then took off into the sky, feeling like the sun was all around me. I was pretty high in the air, so nobody could see me. I tried to concentrate on where I was going but my thoughts slowly kept drifting back to Max and everything that had happened that day. I thought about the girl Nudge wanted me to meet. I wasn't very good with meeting new people, especially those who I had to show interest with. This was exhausting.

I let the slight breeze show me the way and landed in front of a nice house. I looked to my right and saw a mailbox with a name painted on the side. "Batchelder" it read. Why did that name sound so familiar? I saw a figure move in the backyard and I quickly ducked into the bushes after snapping my wings back in. It was girl with long tan legs and golden hair. Max? I almost fell over, my knee cracking a twig. Max jerked her head towards me and I silently prayed that she didn't see me. She turned back around and I thanked my lucky stars that I wouldn't be Georgia's #1 stalker. Now, why was I at Max's house in the first place? I didn't know where she lived at all, yet it had felt like instinct flying over here. I quickly shook the thought out of my head and swiftly ran out of the bushes. I had to split. I ran down the street and flew off, hoping that I left my memory at her house.

**Max's POV**

I had heard and seen something. It was dark, and it looked like a person. I tried to forget about it, but I was still felt like someone was watching. I walked speedily back into my house and into my room. I thought about Nudge and how she had called me a few minutes ago. She had told me that she really wanted me to meet one of her best guy friends, no doubt trying to set me up with him. I'll admit, being single forever sucks, but I'm not exactly sure how the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing works. I had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be pretty awkward. I flung myself on the bed and looked out the window. The sun was setting and I hadn't eaten all day. I tried to remember why, and then remembered Lissa. That bitch. She was just jealous that I was the new girl stealing the spotlight. But the thing was, I didn't want the spotlight. I just wanted to rip that chick's throat out if she ever mouthed off to me again.

Then I remembered Fang. He was…incredible. So mysterious and swift, and cute. His dark eyes had struck me inside and I was pretty sure my heart skipped a beat just thinking about them. He looked really dark, with his black skater cut hair and neutral clothes. But, I liked it. He seemed quiet, and he didn't hit on me. We probably could've had a conversation if he had stopped nodding his head at everything I said. But, like I said, it was cute how he didn't talk. And that's when it hit me. Was I going all ga-ga over some guy? And even worse, one I didn't even know. I growled to myself under my breath and closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep, feeling like the world was on my shoulders.

**FAX**

**The Next Day…**

The day went by slowly. Something was gnawing at my stomach, and I think it was the fact that I had to meet some guy that I didn't even know. I learned a few things; like that Fang was in five of seven of my classes. I sat in biology, trying not to look at him, but failing all the same. Every time I glance at him, his attention was fully focused on whatever the teacher was saying. I felt slightly relieved but more disappointed, though I wasn't quite sure why. Lunch was even worse out of all my classes though, and I can explain in one word.

_Lissa._

Today, Angel had called me over to the table.

"Oh, Max! Please sit with us today?" She pleaded, her blonde curls bobbing.

I tried to put on a smile as I walked over and sat down between her and Nudge. Lissa sat directly across from me, watching with that razor sharp gaze of hers. I smiled sweetly and innocently at her and turned to Nudge.

"So Max, ready to meet your new best friend?" She grinned.

"Nudge, will you please just tell me who it is?" I asked quietly. Apparently not quiet enough, because Angel poked her head into the conversation.

"Ooh, who is it?" She squealed. Nudge whispered something in her ear, and Angel turned pale. Her head slowly turned to Lissa and then to me.

"Good luck," she whispered.

I craned my head to look at Lissa, who was aware of what was going on.

"Goody, now the school will know that Max is a psycho slut who hits on guys the day after she gets here!" She snarled. And yet, I was still completely clueless.

"Ex-_cuse_ me?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

Lissa didn't even try to play the game we did yesterday. "You heard me. You see, I'm the leader of this school. So back out of my spotlight and go crawl back under your rock." She smiled victoriously, but I definitely wasn't going to let her have the last laugh. I grabbed Angel's Coke and poured it on Lissa's head.

"I'll do whatever I want, bitch." I left her behind me, screaming something about her hair. I bit my lip trying not to laugh but it came out anyway. Nudge quickly ran up behind me and started laughing with me. When we reached the hallway, I realized that we weren't alone. Fang was standing in the same spot he was yesterday looking down at his black Vans. His head jerked up and he looked at me, then to Nudge, then back at me.

"Fang! This is the girl I wanted you to meet! Fang, this is Max, and Max—" I cut her off and smirked at him.

"Hey there Fang, long time no talk."

**A/N: And thus, chapter two was over! Again, sorry I couldn't update as soon as I had planned, and I thank each and everyone one of you guys! Remember to review, and tell me your idea for the poll mentioned before!**

**I dedicate this chapter to my Mamaw. I will miss and l love you forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I officially changed the name to just "Painful Secrets". You'll soon understand why I added the "I Love You's" part, or I guess you kinda know already… Anyways! That's just about the only news I have! And now, Chapter 3!**

**Fun Fact: As I am typing this note, I am listening to "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne! :)**

**FAX**

**Chapter 3 – Fang's POV**

"Hey there Fang, long time no talk."

Max's beautiful almond eyes were lit up with amusement, but I wasn't sure what was so funny. Actually, this was pretty awkward. Nudge was pretty confused and I still had a stupid face on. I quickly picked myself up and mumbled the most casual thing I could think of.

"Hey, Max,"

She laughed. Nudge was still very confused about the situation. "Wait, you two know each other?" She asked with a slight hint of a frown.

"Yeah, a little," Max answered for me. "Since yesterday; you know, when I hit Trey? Fang was here and we kinda talked for a second." She turned back to me and smiled. Nudge thought about it for a second and put her regular smile back on.

"Well, then that's great!" She squealed. "We can all be good friends!" Nudge smiled enthusiastically and started skipping down the hall. Max and I hung back a little, struggling to keep up. In my head, I was trying to decide whether it was good or bad thing that I had some "alone time" with Max the Incredible.

"So," Max started, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"So," I mimicked. I tried to think of something. "What happened in the café? You and Nudge were laughing." I was pretty curious about what had gone down before we started having this little meeting.

"Oh, I took care of some…" She hesitated for a second. "Issues." Suddenly Nudge squeezed between us, giggling.

"Yeah, Max poured soda on Lissa's head! It was so funny! She got so mad and was yelling and everyone was staring at her!" Nudge started cracking up. Max breathed a laugh alongside of her, waiting for me. I breathed a laugh, and thought about it. It was pretty funny, and I felt myself start to laugh some more. Max smiled and soon we were all laughing together, walking down the hall, going nowhere.

**Max's POV**

Whoa. Just yesterday I had talked to Fang about nothing, and today we were in fits of laughter. To tell you the truth, I loved Fang's laugh. It was easy-going and carefree, and it made the world a brighter place. We ended up in the school's parking lot, our original meeting place and sat on the hood of my blue Ford truck.

"Oh, no, what if they catch us out here? We could get in so much trouble!" Nudge looked around nervously.

"Nudge, if you're so worried, then just go back inside." Fang offered. Nudge quickly nodded her head and ran back inside, leaving Fang and I alone in the sun. We sat in silence for a few minutes, and I couldn't stand it.

"Alright, c'mon," I slid off the hood and waited for him.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not just gonna sit here and waste four perfectly good hours. Now get in." Fang reluctantly got off and jumped in the passenger seat, looking anxious. I got in and gave him a smile, trying to reassure him. He smiled back and looked into my eyes and I couldn't pull away. He had dark purple-colored eyes that engulfed you. I slowly got my grip back and held onto the steering wheel. I jammed the keys in and sped out of the lot, ready to get out of the enclosed space. I was going to one of my favorite places to fly—Lake Allatoona. It was a few miles from the city, and it was nice and peaceful in the afternoon.

"So where are we going?" Fang asked, his eyes fixed on the road ahead of us.

"One of my favorite places to—" I almost said _fly_. "Go," I glanced at him. He was still staring at the road.

He didn't say anything else, and I was grateful. I loved silence almost as much as I hated awkward situations. After a few minutes, Fang looked over at me. I could feel him staring, and the back of my neck tingled. I looked over at him and he shot me a smile. Jeez—he had a great smile. I smiled back at him and he laughed. My eyebrows crinkled.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing; I was thinking about what happened in the café today." Fang chuckled again. I loosened my grip on the steering wheel and laughed with him. And once again, we were just being friends. Friends…the word echoed inside of my head. We settled down, but this time we talked. It was just a mixture of random conversations, trying our best to break down barriers we were keeping up. I felt like I was getting to know Fang better, and I wasn't stopping my mouth from saying a few things that no one knew. I tried my best to keep that one secret inside. It could change everything, and I had known him for a day. Nobody knew my secret, not a single soul. I wasn't going to blow it with a guy that I _might_ have feelings for.

I must have been thinking things over for a while, because we arrived at the lake sooner than expected. I glanced at the clock. It was 3:07 and the lake was clear. I drove onto a narrow trail, trees shading the car. I parked at the shore and got out. I walked towards the edge and listened to the tiny waves lapping up against the thin strip of land. Fang came by my side and I grabbed his hand, leading him to a small cave.

"Max, what are we doing here?" Fang asked over and over. I just wordlessly led him to the back of the cave, where there were two lawn chairs and a lamp sitting. I let go of Fang's hand and sat down, nodding my head to the seat next to me. He walked over and sat down, waiting for an explanation.

"Lake Allatoona, my favorite place to be." I sighed silently and looked over at Fang. He was examining the cave, then he smiled.

"I like it, but why are we here?"

"Like I told you, I'm not going to waste four hours doing nothing." I answered, leaning back in my chair. I could hear Fang's slow, steady breathing, but it was still too quiet. Fortunately, Fang started talking.

"So why did you do that to Lissa?" He spit out her name.

"She called me a slut because I was meeting you." I looked at him. "Why did she make such a big deal about me and you?" Oh no, it sounded like I was seeing we were together.

"Lissa and I sorta had a thing a while ago," He looked guilty.

I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth. "Why? I mean, you with that big bitch? I can't put it together. You need someone like…like you."

"What do you mean?" Fang stared at me. What _did_ I mean?

"I don't know, someone with your kind of personality. Like, cool and laid back. Sorta like you don't really care, but you do." I sounded stupid. And jealous. Stupid and jealous. Two things I didn't think would ever mix with me.

"Yeah, I guess. And I agree, she's a bitch." He half-smiled. And for now, I knew things were alright between us. But just for now.

**FAX**

**A/N: Yeah, I know this is a really short and crappy chapter, but I needed Max and Fang to start a friendship thing. So I'll try to update soon, but I've been having major testing for the past three weeks, and it's gonna be hard. Thanks you guys, for staying with me! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OhmyGod, I am sooo sorry it took me so frackin' long to update! I had to take the CATS and Iowa Test and since it's the last two weeks of school, we've been cramming for final exams! Please forgive me!**

**FAX**

**Chapter 4 – Fang's POV**

Max and I spent the rest of the day at Allatoona, talking about everything and nothing. After discussing our problems with Lissa, we started to talk about music and TV. Surprisingly, Max and I had a lot in common. She loved Three Days Grace, and my musical inspiration revolves around them. Neither one of us really like television, or people who act. Best of all, her dream career is to become a bassist, and guitar is my passion. Yeah, I probably sound like a love-sick puppy talking about this _amazing_ girl, but Max and I were actually becoming close friends. But that word seemed so wrong and out of place.

We hung out for the rest of the week, and Nudge felt like a champion. "See?" She said proudly. "I told you two that you guys would be the best of friends!" Max and I just rolled our eyes and let her have her moment. Both of us walked down the hall, listening to the crowd buzz about if we were going out or not.

I think the day that the flyers were handed out was when the café was its loudest.

"OMG, are you guys going to Lissa's party? It's gonna be, like, so awesome!" Angel raved. Max had on a smile and looked like she was listening intently on what was going on, but I could see right through her façade.

"Oh, right, that. Yeah, we're not going." Max threw a glance at me and I nodded my head. No way was I going to that bitch, two-timing slut's party. For all I care, she can go—

"Guys," Angel whined. "You _have _to come!" So Angel used the Bambi eyes too, eh? Max looked at me again, but this time it was a stern no. I looked back at Angel, who still looked like a little puppy. I'm so weak sometimes. "We'll think about it," I answered flatly. Max was not happy, but Angel was as happy as could be.

"I'll take that as a definite yes!" She gushed. I regretted ever saying anything, but it was too late because Lissa sat down at our table and stared at me…seductively? Maybe I was going crazy.

"Did you hear that, Lissa? Max and Fang our coming to your party!" Lissa smirked.

"Great!" She looked at Max, then back at me. "Fang, we are gonna have tons of fun! Oh, and you too, Max." Max smiled like she was satisfied, but I could see the hatred burning in her eyes. I didn't know about fun, but this party was sure to be interesting. "I'm so sure," Max responded, the same smile plastered on her face. Lissa smiled back sweetly and walked by the trash can to dump her tray. Max crumbled the flyer up in a ball and it bounced off of Lissa's face and into the can.

"Oops!" Max put on a sincere Southern Belle act, "My bad!" Lissa stomped off, Angel scampering behind her. Once they swung the door, Max and Nudge slapped hands and I did the same. **(A/N: Sorry bout the sudden Nudge appearance, but I needed her there!)** As our hands touched, I could've sworn there was a spark. I quickly turned away, only to find three guys in my gym class staring at me. What were their names? Matt, Damon, and Alex, I think. Damon, the tall blonde caught me watching him and motioned for me to sit with them. Max turned back to me and urged me to go with them. I reluctantly stood up and walked over to where they were sitting and they guy with dark almost black hair scooted over.

"I'm Matt," He clucked his head and pointed to the brunette next to him. "This is Alex." I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Fang," I said lamely.

"We know," Alex breathed a laugh. "You're goin' out with Maxine," All four of us turned our heads to see where Max and Nudge were sitting.

"Max? No, we're just friends," My stomach tied itself in a knot. I needed to see a doctor or something.

"Oh, good, 'cause now we still got our shot!" Damon high fived the other two, and looked back at me expectantly. I just stared into his eyes blankly.

"Shot," I asked, clueless. "At what?" Matt's shoulders slumped as he stared back at me.

"Every guy knows that Maxine is _the_ hottest girl at Jefferson. Even the girls know that!"

Damon chuckled. "Yeah, but when I get my hands on her, you guys will just be watchin' us." I gritted my teeth. I couldn't believe they would talk about Max that way. But, I kept my trap shut. Instead of punching them in the face, which I was happily ready to do, I waited for them to finish their outburst before they turned back to me.

"So, since you're all buddy-buddy with Maxine, wanna hang with us?" Alex grinned cockily.

"It's Max," I muttered.

"Huh?"

"She doesn't go by Maxine. Just by Max." I answered impatiently. I was almost fed up with these guys. Almost.

"Okay, whatever. Is she goin' to Lissa's party tomorrow night?" Damon interrupted.

"Yeah," I quickly added, "With me." I mentally smirked at their reactions; I was sure their eyes were about to pop out of their heads. They quickly got a hold on themselves and Matt spoke up.

"Oh. Well, then I guess we'll see ya, too." He looked down uncomfortably and turned back to Damon and Alex. "C'mon, guys, we gotta go." They picked up their backpacks and empty lunch trays and stalked out of the café, reminding me of Lissa. I waited until they were gone to start laughing. I walked back over to Max and Nudge, who were looking at me expectantly.

"Well?" Nudge asked giddily.

"So?" Max pressed.

"We're going to Lissa's party tomorrow night." I answered quickly and started fidgeting with my fingers. I expected Max to explode, to yell at me, to do anything but say "Perfect!" with the perkiest of perky smiles. Stunned by her reaction, I hastily nodded my head and thanked the Lord when the bell rang. We snatched up our bags and headed to class, Nudge heading down the hall the other way; Max and I headed down to maths. We stayed silent most of the way, but she surprisingly started talking. "What did those guys wanna talk to you about?"

Should I tell her all of the horrible things they said about her? Hell no. "Lissa's party. I told them we were going, and they said that they were too." Okay, so it was technically a lie. I just left out the part that they were only going because Max was going to be there. But that couldn't hurt her really, could it?

"You know I really don't wanna go, right? I only said yes because you wanted to go." Her cheeks flushed a slight pink and I laughed. "That's cool. It might be…_fun._" I choked out the word.

"Yeah, if having some slutty chick grinding all over you all night with her beer/barf breath." Max snarled. I laughed again and we walked into maths class. I diverted my eyes toward the back of the room and saw Matt, Damon, and Alex sitting in their seats, ignoring me and checking out Max. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from grimacing at them and took my seat. Alex walked over to Max, who was sitting in the desk next to me and grinned his cocky, annoying grin. "Hey,"

Max looked up at him and slightly smiled at him. "Hi," she quickly replied and began to ignore him.

"You know, if I had a nickel for every time I saw a girl as amazingly hot as you, I'd have five cents." I tried not to crack up at his cheesy pick-up line.

"Cool, why don't you use it to buy yourself a life?" Now that was just hilarious. This time, I had no intentions on holding back my laughter. Alex turned around and shot me a death glare. I stopped laughing hysterically, but little bubbles of giggles kept popping out. Alex turned back around and grinned goofily at Max again.

"So," he started oh-so-smoothly, "I heard you were going to Lissa's party. Maybe we could, ya know, hook up." He put his hand on knee. "What do you say?"

Max back-handed him. I cracked up again. "I say that you need to grow up and sit the hell down before the teacher comes in." She turned back around and grinned at me, and then started laughing. Oh, God, I loved her laugh. Mrs. Cahill came in and lectured us about talking after the bell hand rung. I stared ahead, bored out of mind. Every once in while, I'd glance over at Max who would automatically look at me and smile her brilliant smile. My stomach exploded into butterflies at the thought of that smile, and my day instantly brightened.

**FAX**

**Max's POV**

The day passed by slowly. That was the second time I had hit a guy in a week, and it was my first week at this school. The thought of what happened made me burst into little fits of giggles, and I focused on Fang's reaction. He had been laughing the whole time. Then I remembered something; the guy I hit was one of the guys Fang had sat at lunch with. I cleared my head, not believing that Fang could think of me the same way that idiot had. We were just friends. _Yeah,_ I thought, _but you wanna be more than friends._ I surprised myself with my own thoughts.

Again, I mentally changed the subject. Lissa's party was tomorrow night. And for the first time in my life, I was worried about what I was going to wear. I tore my closet and drawers apart for something that would look good and impress Fang. _So you do like him. _Something clicked in my head. Getting furious with myself, I finally settled on a pair of red skinny jeans and a black T-shirt with imitation white and red paint splatters over it. I added my favorite pair of black Converse and lay on my bed, glad that tomorrow was Saturday.

**FAX**

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I checked the caller I.D. and smiled when I saw Fang's name pop up.

"Hey!" I said a little too perkily.

"Hey, when do you want me to pick you up for the party tonight?" He asked.

I felt my heart jump. Fang was taking me? I gathered myself together and answered casually, "Oh, uh, maybe eight-thirty?" God, I probably sounded like and idiot! But I've never been to a party before, so it's not like I knew what I was doing. I could feel him smiling through the phone.

"Sure, I'll see ya then."

"Kay, bye!" I hastily hung up and was glad the conversation was over, even if had only lasted a good minute. I had a feeling the car ride was going to be pretty awkward. I shifted on my bed uncomfortably before hopping up and changing into the clothes that I had picked out before. I quickly put on some eyeliner, said bye to my mom, and took off into the sky. I was glad I had cut slits into this shirt, but hoped that no one noticed tonight. Where was I heading?

Lake Allatoona.

It only took me a few minutes, considering my speed, and I was glad. I hated being in one place for too long, and that included my own house. I flew over to my cave, not bothering to put my wings back in. I headed back to where my chair was sitting, the silence of the cave swallowing me. It started to rain outside, and I sat there for a long time by myself, listening to the comforting patter of the rain. It was after maybe half an hour of sitting there when I saw a human figure outside the cave entrance. But it had…_wings_? I snapped my own wings back in and turned on the lamp, but it didn't make any difference; I still couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" I called to them. The figure jumped and took off into the sky, its midnight black wings leaving behind an eerie sense of mystery. I felt like I was crazy, trying to tell myself that it was probably just a big bird or something, but I knew in my mind that it had been a human—or part human anyways. I sat there for a few minutes until I ran down to the cave entrance and took off again, this time to my home. I was only a little wet when I got back, and it was pretty late. I ate something and checked them time; it was 7:45. I ran upstairs and fixed my make-up, straightened out my clothes, and heard a tap on my window. I looked over to see a black Ford sitting in our driveway, but I didn't see anything else. I opened my window and looked outside, only to see that Fang was standing on a tree branch near my room. He gave me a gorgeous smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Fang, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm here to pick you up." He gave me a "duh" look and gestured to the truck. He turned back to me and his smile grew wider as he held out his hand to me. "My lady,"

I grabbed onto his hand and hopped onto the tree branch like I have so many times. I looked into his deep sparkling eyes and everything around us dissolved for a second. We jumped down form the tree together, landing right on our butts, and ran through the rain and to his car. We laughed the whole way, and were still cracking up in the truck. We talked about random things the whole way to the party and I was glad that it wasn't as terrible as I thought it would be. We pulled up to a huge mansion and I stared at it in amazement. "This is where Lissa the Leech lives?"

"Yeah," Fang answered, disgusted. He looked at me and smiled and jumped out of the truck, coming around to the other side and opened my door for me. I started to laugh again until I saw Lissa come up from behind Fang and hang on one of his shoulders. "Hi, Fang! Max," She grinned.

I forced a smile, but Fang didn't even bother to look at her. Instead, he grabbed my hand and led me inside, leaving a brewing Lissa in her front yard, being surrounded by wanna-be frat guys. We opened the door and the sound of We The Kings' "Check Yes Juliet" blared out from the stereo. It took me a second to get used to being so pressed up against everyone, but I still wasn't entirely comfortable. I spotted Angel and she waved us over to her. I dragged Fang with me, our hands still glued together.

"Hey, guys!" She squealed when we reached her. She pulled me into a tight hug, and I felt instantly claustrophobic. "Hi, Angel," I choked out.

She let go of me and pointed to three familiar looking guys. One of them was Alex, the dumbass who hit on me the other day. "Those cuties over there were looking for you."

Fang was the first one to say anything. "That's Matt, Alex, and Damon." I looked up at him.

"You know those retards?" He nodded.

"I'm kind of friends with them. They wanted to know if you were coming tonight, remember?" I nodded back uneasily. If one jerk tried to hit on me again, there might be some blood on the Leech's fur rug. Angel shoved me towards their way, tagging along by my side.

"C'mon! We gotta go talk to them."

I looked back at Fang and saw him staring at me with pleading eyes, and I mouthed, "Hold on," He gave me a sharp nod and I felt guilty for even talking to Angel.

When we reached the guys, Angel was her normal, hyper self. "Hi, Matt, Damon, Alex." She eyed Damon flirtatiously and I noticed he was at least twice her size. "Wanna dance?" She asked him.

Damon scratched the back of his neck. "Ah-oh, I was just gonna ask _Max_." He made it a point to call me Max. He shot me the same flirty look Angel had and took my hand, leading me to the dance floor. I reluctantly stayed behind him, looking around for Fang, but I couldn't find him anywhere. When we got to the center of the room, Damon instantly put his hands on my hips and started to get close to me. I hated the fact that I was so close that I could smell her booze breath, but I didn't say anything. I went along with the steady rhythm of the bass pulsating through the hard wood on the floor. But when he started to grope on me, I'd had enough.

"Damon, no. I haven't even known you for five minutes." He just ignored me, pulling me even closer to his body. "Maybe we could get to know each other," He whispered seductively into my ear. Then I snapped.

I grabbed Damon's arm, twisted it behind his back, and punched him square in the jaw. "Fang!" I yelled. Fang was instantly by my side, pulling me out of the gasping crowd, and into the woods behind the enormous house. People behind us were screaming and yelling, but Fang and I kept running deeper and deeper into the forest. Then something that I would have never expected happened.

Fang snapped out two magnificent wings that were as black as the sky and took off with me in his arms.

**A/N: Eh? I know, it took me an extra long time to update, but I made it a longer chapter to keep people happy? So…**

**I can has moar reviews? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Mwahahaha that was a hilarious cliffy. Thank you guys sooooooooooooooooooo much for your reviews, they were so sweet. I wanted to reply to them, but my family's internet crashed. So, as I am typing this chapter up, I am hoping that the interweb will start working again, so I can post it up! :) I want this chapter to be really special by the way. It might be pretty short, but I want to get it up before my vacation which is on the 4****th****. It's the 3****rd****. And now sit back, relax, maybe with some popcorn, and read on to CHAPTER 5!**

**FAX**

**Chapter 5 – Fang's POV**

Oh. Shit. What the _hell_ did I just do? Max was squirming around in my arms, but wasn't saying anything. Probably because she thought I was a freak. She had seen me in the cave, but I had flown off. She didn't know it was me, so why was I flying to Allatoona with her tucked under me? That's right, I'm an idiot. I looked down at Max, but she was looking at the earth below us. I had just ruined everything that had been built this week. We should've never gone to the party in the first place. Look at where it got us.

I landed at the cave entrance and walked back with Max out of my arms—out of place. We roamed to the back of the cave, sitting down on the cold, hard cave floor. The piercing silence sat between us and Max, unexpectedly, broke it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice sounded slightly amused.

I shook my head. "I don't know…only Iggy and my mom know. I've never told anyone else." I admitted.

Max started to walk towards the mouth of the cave, and before I could try to talk her out of leaving, she turned to face me. I saw her pink lips turn to a smile and right in front of me, Maxine Batchelder unfolded two beautifully magnificent brown-speckled wings. My breath hitched in my throat.

"You have them too?" I asked dumbly.

She was still smiling as she nodded her head, walking closer to me. "Can I see yours again?"

**Max's POV**

Fang walked even closer to me, and I could feel his hot breath prickle on my neck as he slowly unfurled his own wings. The sight of them still left me breathless. "They're beautiful," I whispered.

Fang's body touched mine and I could feel my heart explode. "You're beautiful," he answered in a deep and very sexy voice. In that second his lips touched mine and the whole world disappeared around me. Sparks were flying and I could feel the heat radiating off of his body as I pulled him closer, slipping my arms around his neck. His fingers lingered on the hem of my shirt, sending chills up and down my spine. I turned my head to deepen the kiss and he responded immediately. Fang slowly started to push me up against the curved wall of the cave and I smiled at his eagerness. He ran his tongue along the bottom of my lip, asking for an entrance. I stubbornly kept my lips closed, determined to tease him. Hesitantly, I slightly parted my lips and let Fang sweep me off my feet into the kiss.

When we broke away, we were both practically gasping for air. I kept my forehead pressed against his with my eyes closed, not able to meet his dark ones. "Fly with me," he murmured against my lips. All I could do was nod my head and let Fang drag me to the entrance of the cave. We simultaneously unfolded our wings and took into the sky.

Fang stopped in midair when he cradled my face in his rough, calloused hands and touched his lips gently to mine. The kiss was less passionate than the first one, but I could feel every thing going through his mind, could feel the racing of his heart against mine. It was hard to keep in mind that I had to keep flapping my wings to keep from falling. Occasionally, our wings would bristle against each other, and it was like a jolt of electricity flowing through my entire body.

"You're amazing," I complimented.

"I know," he replied cockily. I grimaced at him but he pulled me back against his chest, washing my head of its thoughts. "You're spectacular,"

I looked up into Fang's eyes and took in his appearance again. He had those dark purplish eyes that reminded me of his 14-foot wings. He had an edgy face, with a perfect and flawless smile. He was really tall, and I liked that. It made me feel safe and protected, especially now, being so close to him and in his arms.

Fang sighed, surprising me. "I should probably get you home. I don't want you to get in any trouble." He sounded disappointed. As he took my hand, I stopped him.

"I told my mom I was sleeping over at Nudge's tonight." I smiled. "_We _could stay here." Fang smirked

"Totally fine by me," he snaked his arms around my waist again and held me under him. He flew me back to the cave, and I lead him back to a part that I didn't show him before.

A new tunnel opened up behind the one we usually sat in, holding another lamp, a bed with a king sized mattress, and an entertainment center. "I stay here when I'm mad at my mom. It's better than home sometimes." I muttered mindlessly.

"It's perfect," he told me. I sat on the bed, patting the spot next to me. Fang followed behind, tackle-hugging me against the mattress.

"Don't try anything with me tonight," I teased tiredly. Fang's eyes were completely sincere.

"I wouldn't think of it."

I scooted myself up to the pillows and lay next to Fang again, getting lost in his eyes. Without my knowing, he started tracing circles around my wings, and I slipped into a light sleep, with only Fang to think about.

**FAX**

**Fang's POV**

I woke up next to a sleeping Max, her body slowly rising and falling. I took a few moments to marvel at her, thinking about how beautiful she looked, even with her clothes wrinkled and her hair messed up. I tried to slip out of the bed without waking her, and failing. Her eyes quickly snapped open and she zoomed out of the bed, instantly in a fighting stance. I chuckled quietly, thinking about how she looked cute and dangerous at the same time.

"Good morning, dear," I teased. Max put her arms down and grimaced. I walked over to her and brushed my lips against hers, and I felt her shiver against me. I pulled away and saw her smile, feeling my stomach turn itself inside out. Her smile slowly faded.

"Wait, we have school today…who the hell has a party on Wednesday night?"

"People who don't mind having hangovers during tests," I smiled. "So basically, sluts and frat guys," Max's mind-blowing smile was back and I felt complete again.

"Let's go," She sighed. I was holding onto her the whole way to school.

**FAX**

**A/N: I told you it was going to be short! Sorry bout that, I'll try to make the next one longer. But anyways, tell me what ya think!**

**Adios amigos!**

**~Payton:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating soon enough. I had to go on vacation for 2 weeks because we got in a wreck, and then family just caught up with me. So, if I still actually have readers out there, reviews are much loved. Merci :)**

**Chapter 6 – Nudge's POV**

It's my biggest secret. Not a single soul knows, not even my parents. I feel like a freak of nature, but I know that this is not natural. If anyone knew, I'd probably never live it down. I just want to be normal, that's all I've ever asked for. But these things are a problem that will stick with me for the rest of my life.

I have wings.

Big, bird-like wings. They almost match the color of my skin; a light mocha brown. At first I thought they were beautiful, magnificent, and majestic. I felt free to roam the world, to do what I want, but these wings came with a restriction. I knew that I couldn't let anyone know, not even those who are closest to me. Hey just would never understand. Over time, I began to envy normal human teenagers. I began to hate my wings, and sometimes, in a fit of anger and rage, I would press a sharp blade at the bone connecting these things to my back. But I knew that it wasn't the way to solve things.

I remember the day I found them.

_I was 4 years old. I was about to take a bath like I did every night. I remember scratching my mid-back and feeling a weird dip near my shoulder blade. I felt something soft and light, like downy. I looked in the mirror and was both confused and horrified at what I saw—two slits containing a weird bone structure inside._

_I thought it was some kind of flesh-eating disease until I tried to move my shoulder by arching forward. The next thing was a blur. I felt some of the pressure relieve on my back as I heard glass shatter. I turned around and saw my mom's flower vase broken on the floor. I moved my eyes up and saw them. The wings. They were only about 7 feet long, but took up the entire vertical space in the bathroom._

_It took all of my strength not to scream. I studied them for a good half hour. I finally saw the beauty in them and accepted them as a part of me. I hurriedly took my bath and found a box cutter. I cut slits in the back of every shirt that I owned. I took off outside and unfolded my wings again. I took a running start and before I knew it, I was off of the ground, facing the starry night sky. I got higher into the air and inhaled the fresh sent of dusk. It was beautiful up there, surrounded by nothing but night._

_It was then I realized that no one could know. Everything would be wrong. So I never told a soul._

I tried to live a normal life, but I couldn't. I knew I was different and I just couldn't accept it.

Angel doesn't know. Rachelle doesn't know. Thank God Lissa doesn't know. But what's terrible? Iggy, my boyfriend, doesn't know.

I was the poster child for guilt.

**Angel's POV**

Of course she thought I didn't know. But I knew everything. I knew all about the wings, and how she found out, I even know that Max, Fang, and Iggy have wings. How do I know? Because I can hear thoughts and I'm telepathic, and I have wings too. Of course no one knows, I had the same reasons all four of them did—I'm a freak. I don't remember my childhood, but I know that I was not born with these wings. I know that I'm an experiment, that my body was purposely mutated for someone's good.

People on TV portray reading minds as fun. But really, I might as well be schizophrenic. I can hear everyone's thoughts at school, and it's exhilarating. It's the last thing from fun. Your mind is constantly swirling and aching. When I find the people that made me like this, I will kill them. They've put me through so much ever since, and it's rough on a 14 year old girl.

The wings are a little different, but like Nudge, I understand that nobody can know. But for some reason, I feel like we're all together for a reason. We all have wings, so we were obviously experimented on at the same time. I feel like we have a mission, and that we all need to stick together. It might just be a hunch, but I am mind girl, right?

**Max's POV**

"What is with you two?" Nudge asked cautiously.

I was sitting with Rachelle, Nudge, and Angel at lunch, but I was watching Fang from across the room. Can you say _lovesick? _I had been grinning goofily since this morning when I woke up with him in the cave. Last night was crazy. I punched another guy (ha ha), learned that Fang has wings, kissed Fang. All in all, it was a pretty great night.

Angel followed my gaze and stared back at me. I sent her a nod and she squealed at the top of her lungs. "Max and Fang are dating!" She screamed. Rachelle followed behind with a squeal of her own.

"When did this all happen?" Nudge demanded. Angel beat me to it.

"After the party. She punched Dylan Chesney, then she and Fang ran out of there. Pretty funny stuff, I might add."

I laughed while Nudge leaned back in her seat, looking smug. "What?" I asked.

"If it weren't for me introducing you to him, you wouldn't be with him," She giggled. "You're welcome,"

Cue the creepy music, because the Leech walked in at that second.

"You steal my school, you steal my man, you crash my party? What the hell do you want Maxine Batchelder?" She screeched. The whole café went silent as they watched Lissa, once again, royally freak out.

I put down my fork. "I want to actually enjoy my lunch for once," I muttered. "Lissa, why can't you just see that _I don't give a shit?_"

"Yeah, and what do you mean your man? Who, Fang?" Angel asked a bit blonde-ishly. "He's dating Max!" That caused an uproar. Half of the guys sighed in defeat, and then their girlfriends smacked them quite loudly.

"Angel!" Nudge, Rachelle, and I yelled. "Sorry," she put her head down, letting her curls hid her face.

Lissa walked over to me, staring down with a harsh glare. "Fang will be mine," What was this, some kind of ABC soap opera?

Nudge, Rachelle, Angel, hell the whole café was waiting for me to pull one of my sarcastic comebacks. But I just sat there sipping my Coke, looking back up at her. I set it down and looked back up. "Mkay," I said sweetly. Her confusion made me giggle inwardly. "I'll let you have him if you can get him to break up with me, or if you can get me to somehow break up with him. Deal?" I held out my hand.

She grabbed it with no hesitation. "Deal, bitch." She twitched out of the room ungracefully, and I had a serious case of déjà vu. I didn't say anything biting back, just turned around to look at the wide-eyed café, but Fang's smirk stood out in the crowd. I felt myself start to smirk, and I picked up my fork and started eating again. Everyone took a few seconds to their conversations as Angel, Rachelle, Nudge, and I sat there as if nothing had happened.

"So, Nudge, I never did ask this," I started. "You are dating Iggy Martinez, right? The blind kid?"

"Yeah, but I haven't really seen him a lot lately. He's been in a depressed mood and I really don't know what to do about it." She spoke quietly, which was a sudden change in behavior for her.

"I haven't seen him at school lately," Rachelle spoke up, "Is he just sick?"

"I dunno…" She trailed off, staring down at her shoes. I couldn't help but feel bad for her, and wonder where Iggy was this whole time.

**Iggy's POV**

I couldn't do it anymore. I was blind, I had freaking wings, and I felt like I was slowly withering away to nothing. Fang knew about me, but nobody else did. It was like a family secret, but only he and I knew. I want to kill myself. I want to be normal, but I know it is never gonna happen, so I should just die. I have nothing to offer this world.

I was nothing.

**Max's POV**

A few hours after I got home, my mom sat me down. "Honey, I have some good news," she started. "Gazzy is coming home from the hospital. They cured the pneumonia." She grinned.

I wanted to burst into a bright ball of sunshine. Gazzy was my 14 year old little brother, who was diagnosed with a severe case of pneumonia last summer. We couldn't visit him for two months, and I had really hated it. Gazzy and I had always been close, because we both had wings, and we were both different. I was there for his birth, and I was the one who chose his name, because his eyes reminded me of stars, and Gazzy sounded like "gazer". I had always played with him, had always protected him. I even taught him how to fight when he was 6.

"He's enrolling in your school for the 9th grade, so I want you to show him around, and make him get to know people. He's really nervous, but he's pretty healthy, and he's feeling confident about the school. And he's so happy that he gets to see you." I felt my heart swell.

"When do we get to get him from the hospital?" My question was answered when a tall boy with dirty blonde hair poked his head from behind the wall. He was at least 5 foot 7, three good inches taller than me, and he had the brightest smile with ocean blue eyes. "Gazzy?" I whispered hoarsely.

He quickly ran and tackled me in a hug, and I felt myself start crying, so happy that he was finally home. He smelled of antiseptic, and I shifted uncomfortably at the all too familiar scent. I pulled away and looked at his eyes, which were wet with tears.

"You start school tomorrow," said Mom. "Now, rest up for your big day." Gazzy and I ran upstairs and got ready for bed, still bursting with happiness. He walked into his room and stood in the doorway for several minutes, and I left him like that, knowing that he was so happy to finally be home.

"I love you, Gazzy," I said quietly. Somehow he heard me.

"I love you too, Max," he whispered back.

I pulled myself in bed and turned out the lights, staring up at the ceiling, and wondering how my life could get any better.

**FAX**

I brought Gazzy to school and took him around, showing him is classes, and figured out that he had the same lunch period as me.

Before his homeroom started, I gave him one last hug. "Good luck," I muttered in his ear. He pulled back and smiled at me before running off, and I could feel the energy radiating from him. I smiled back at him, knowing he would love it.

When lunch rolled around, I sat in my usual spot with Fang, Nudge, Angel, and Rachelle. I had told them about how my little brother had transferred and that he was going to be at our school.

"Cool, I can't wait to meet him," Fang said, and Rachelle agreed.

Nudge, on the other hand, was Nudge. "What's his name? What does he look like? Is he tall? Cute? Is he funny? Is he nice? Do you guys get along? Tell me everything!"

Gazzy walked in the café a few moments later, and he spotted me. I waved back excitedly, and he started to walk over to our table.

"Max?" Angel couldn't take her eyes off of Gazzy. She had the cutest love struck gaze. "Is that him?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, I know, I suck at updating. But, before you have time to explode, I really need to clear this up. Angel and Gazzy are in no way related in this story. The only people related are Fang and Iggy. Just cuz I live in the south doesn't mean I'm like that :)**

**Anyways, I present to you, CHAPTER 7!**

**Chapter 7 – Max's POV**

OhmyGod, Angel totally had the hots for Gazzy. The way she stared at him was just so cute, and I could picture them together. Gazzy made his way over to me and smiled. "Hey, Maxi!"

"Hey Gaz," I started to point everyone out. "This is Fang, and Nudge, Rachelle, and _this_ is Angel." Saving the best for last—corny me. I smirked as Gazzy gave her a shy smile instead of one of his signature toothy grins. They held their gaze and I could hear Nudge sighing in content to herself. I looked over at Fang and smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. He and I were now inseparable.

"Hi," Angel smiled softy and, well, angelically. I could practically see a little halo forming around her blonde curls.

I could see Gazzy mentally slap himself as he stopped making googly eyes and finally replied, "Hey, Angel, it's nice to meet you. It's nice to meet all of you." I loved my little brother. He could be so smooth when he wanted to. I smiled up at him and for a few awkward moments, the air around us was silent.

"Um, Gazzy," Nudge smiled earnestly. "Why don't you sit down?" she slyly pointed to the empty seat between Angel and I. Angel's porcelain white skin turned bright pink and I held back a laugh. I could feel Fang silently chuckling to himself as Nudge kept the smug look on her face.

Gaz's cheeks heated up as well and this time I couldn't help it—I found myself giggling quietly. Wait—me? Giggling? What the hell was Fang doing to me?

"Well, um, I really wish I could sit with you—I mean you all, but, uh, these guys are waiting for me, so uh, see you later." He stuttered quickly, his eyes never leaving Angel's.

"Bye, Gazzy!" Nudge, Fang, and I chorused. Angel looked at her shoes. Gazzy stared at her expectantly, and then looked disappointed when she didn't say anything. He walked to a different table filled with freshman guys with his shoulders slumped forward and his head down. I glanced back at Angel, who still had rosy cheeks and was still looking at her sneakers.

"I gotta go," she muttered. She hastily grabbed her Ralph Lauren bag and hurried out of the café, getting quicker with every step. It was silent again. Nudge sighed.

"Well, that blew," Fang murmured.

"Tell me about it! I mean, one minute they're all cutesy, and then the next they can't stand to look at each other? That's just crazy! I mean, jeez, if I had a hot guy giving me the flirt eye, I would walk right over to him and—" I tuned her out while thinking about my poor little brother. Heartbroken on his first day.

Great.

**FAX**

You know what really sucks? Getting a mind blowing headache on your date with the most amazing guy _ever_. Here, I'll fill you in.

So Fang took me to the movies. Normal date stuff right? He let me pick which movie we wanted to see and was surprised that I didn't wanna see _Leap Year_. Oh no, we went and saw _Kick-Ass _which is now, officially, my favorite movie of all time. Afterwards, we were sitting in the lobby, discussing the movie.

At one point, I got up to go to the restroom. When I came back, I looked over at our table and saw a blonde chick talking to Fang. She was talking to him, giving him a flirty smile and twisting her hair between her fingers. I started to heat up until I saw Fang pushing her away, backing up every time she pushed herself against him. I smirked and strutted over. "Hi, Fang," I said oh-so adorably.

"So, _Meagan, _this is my girlfriend, Max, you know the one I was just talking about?" Fang stammered. "Meagan" looked me over and scoffed, twitching back towards her expectant friends. We sat back down, Fang studying my expression, making sure I wasn't upset. And that's when the pain in my head hit me like a semi-truck. A high-pitched squeak came from the back of my throat and my eyes instantly started watering.

"Oh, God, Max please don't cry. I wasn't flirting with her I swear! Please don't—" I raised my hand, motioning him to stop talking. The pain was so horrible I couldn't speak properly.

"Not…that…head…pain…take…home…" I slowly gasped out in short, sharp breaths. Fang quickly understood and put my arm over his shoulder. We hobbled to his truck slowly but surely, and eventually I was on my way home, still fighting back tears.

When we reached my house, Fang turned off the engine and got out of the car to help me. He walked me to the doorstep and up to my room, where he lay me down and gave me some aspirin, which had no effect. He pulled a chair next to my bed and watched me, worry written all over his face.

Finally, I was able to speak like a human. "What are you still doing here?"

"Max," Fang gave me a duh-look. "Your parents aren't home, you're in pain, this is kind of a sign that I need to stay with you. Now, just relax," He sat on the bed next to me, resting his head on a pillow. Don't worry, dears, we're still both fully clothed.

"Well," I squinted in pain again. "To tell you the truth, I really did like it when you rubbed the spot between my…wings." It was still a new thing to me, Fang knowing about my wings. He grinned at me and I felt my heart stop.

I lay there in perfect bliss—besides the throbbing pain in my head—smiling to myself. I turned over to face Fang, and met his deep, purple eyes. They were sparkling and I felt my smile get wider (if that was possible.) I leaned forward and planted a small, soft kiss on his lips. He grabbed onto my hand and stayed like that. Even after we pulled away, our hands were still locked together. We both fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing, and it instantly became my favorite sound.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I said to myself, _So far, everything has gone perfectly…what else do I need to do?_

Directly followed by a familiar voice, _Save the world, Max._

**FAX**

**A/N: Anybody know what's wrong with Max's head?**

**Total: Oh! Oh, I know!**

**Me: Oh shush. Anyways, sorry this was such a short chapter, I just needed a good way to end it.**

**Total: Can I say it? Pleeease?**

**Me: Ugh, fine. Go ahead!**

**Total: REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Fang's POV**

I woke up next to Max again the next morning. She was lying on her stomach and my resting on her back. Her shirt was slightly lifted up from where I had rubbed the spot between her wings, just like she had asked. I smiled at the memory and buried my face in her hair. I let my mind drift away from me but stayed awake. I could feel Max rustle in her sleep and I looked down at her. Her eyes snapped open, but softened when she saw me.

"Morning," she smiled. She reached up and kissed me softly, her taste lingering on my lips.

"Y'know, I could get used to waking up next to you like this," I smirked. She laughed in response. "Is that a yes?" I teased.

She grinned wider. "That's maybe, baby." I quietly chuckled at her lame rhyme and leaned down and kissed her nose. "Hmm, what is today?"

"Uhm, Friday, I think," I pondered the thought. "Wanna ditch?" She grinned even wider, if that was humanly possible.

"And spend the whole day with _you_? Hmm…" I frowned, she laughed. "Definitely. Just let me fix my hair."

I looked up at her adorably messy bed-head and smiled to myself. I rolled off the edge of the bed, ran my fingers quickly through my hair, and flattened out my clothes. Then I remembered; Iggy. He hadn't been to school in weeks. Everyone was worried. I looked over at Max, who was brushing her hair.

"Hey, can we swing by my house? I wanna check on my brother." She nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, so do I. Let's go." She dropped the brush and grabbed my hand, not letting go until we got to her truck. We drove almost silently to my house and found the door unlocked, which was strange for Iggy to do this early.

"Hello?" I called, hearing my voice echo off the walls. Maybe he had already driven to school? No, not possible; his little Honda was still parked in the car.

"Iggy? You here?" Max followed. She inhaled sharply and her eyes widened. "Blood. I can smell it." I felt my face fall, skin flush, and my heart beat faster. Max took off down the hallway towards Iggy's room and I instantly caught up with her. We finally reached Iggy's room…

"Oh my God," Max whispered.

**Max's POV**

Blood was pooling around his now red body and was staining the hardwood floor. Iggy was lying on the floor with a gun about 2 feet away from him, and his face contorted. He was still alive, but barely. His light breaths were rough, quick, and jagged. You could hear the pain getting worse with each one he took. There was a small hole in the middle of his chest.

"Oh my God," I whispered so quietly that I wondered if it was even audible.

"Iggy…" Fang trailed off. I looked over at him and saw a single tear slowly glistening down his pale face. I reached over to hug him, and felt his strong arms envelope me. I took in his musky sent and cried with him. When he pulled away, I looked up at his cold eyes.

"We need to get him to a hospital. Quick." Fang said gravely. I nodded hastily and gathered Iggy's bloody body in my arms. "I'll go start the car," Fang said.

"No, there's no time for that. We need to fly him over there." Fang gave me a dead look. "If we don't, then he'll die for sure." I said softly.

I saw pain flicker through his eyes for a split second before he grabbed Iggy's legs and ran out the door with me. The second our feet hit the ground, our wings snapped out and within seconds, we were in an alley behind the hospital.

"Let's go," Fang said coldly. This day was one that he will never forget.

**Iggy's POV**

_Am I dead? If so, thank God. I finally did it. I finally killed myself. I just couldn't handle being the odd one out, the weird kid, the different one. I was so done with being like that and now I could just finally be normal._

_Damn, my chest hurts. Everything is so fuzzy and red…am I in Heaven? Or am I in Hell?_

_Of course, I'm in Hell. That's the one place I belong for being so damn different. Why do I hear crying? And…Fang's voice? Is this some kind of test?_

_I just wish I was dead, end of story._

**Max's POV**

We had all gotten out of school to go to the hospital that day. Iggy and Fang's mother was in the waiting room, filling out papers. Fang, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and I were all gathered around Iggy's hospital bed. Nudge was crying into Angel's shoulder, and Angel into Gazzy's. I sat with my head on Fang's shoulder, still attempting to tell him that everything was going to be fine.

But I wasn't even sure.

Gazzy had been in the hospital for months because of the pneumonia. But he had never had so many needles and monitors and machines attached to him. I sat there with puffy red eyes, watching the strawberry blonde's chest rise up and down to the rhythm of the heart monitor.

"Ahem, excuse me," A gruff voice said softly behind us. We all turned our heads to see the doctor standing with a group of nurses behind him. "We're going to have to ask you to leave so we can run some tests. My deepest apologies," This sounded pretty rehearsed if you ask me.

We all slowly nodded as we got up from wherever we were sitting. We made our way into the waiting room one by one, Nudge being the last one. I looked back at her after walking out the door and saw her take one last look at Iggy before walking out too. Then I realized how much she truly loved this boy. Sympathy filled my heart as I grabbed her hand and took her with me.

We all sat silently in the same positions we were in before. Everything was completely quiet until a piercing scream echoed off of the hospital walls.

"Oh my goodness!" Cried the doctor.

Fang, Nudge, and I instantly jumped from our seats and Angel and Gazzy quickly followed us to the room. I saw the nurses backed up against the wall as the doctor studied the two long gashes on his back. It looked exactly like the ones Fang, Gazzy, and I had. Which meant that he had—

"Wings," The five of us whispered at the same time. We exchanged a quick glance of shock and confusion before looking back at Iggy and the flabbergasted doctor.

"Is there any explanation for this?" He screeched at us. And that's when Nudge punched him, knocking him out cold. Without thinking, I swung a punch at one of the nurses, then taking care of another one. The five of us were kicking and punching every person in the room, before unhooking Iggy and carrying him out.

Now, I know what you're thinking. _"But, Max, isn't that dangerous?"_ Newsflash, people! We were on the frackking run here! We did anything we could. Back to what happened.

The five of us ran out to the alley, and we all unfurled our wings, not even taking a moment to wonder what the hell was going on. Fang and I carried Iggy, instinctively flying to our cave. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel followed close behind, and I was so worried about the boy in my arms that I didn't even notice the numerous people staring up at us in awe or wonder.

When we finally arrived, Fang and I lay Iggy on the two lawn chairs (I know, not the best place ever.) and looked over at Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy who still had their wings out. Nudge's were a sweet mocha brown and a soft white. Gazzy's wings were still then golden brown they've always been. Angel's wings were a pure white that lit up the cave. Well, there was definitely gonna be a lot to talk about today, wasn't there?

**Nudge's POV**

_Wow. Who would've thought?_

**Gazzy's POV**

_I can't believe it! This is amazing!_

**Angel's POV**

_I knew it._


	9. NOTICE - I moved!

Hey guys, I moved!

My new account on FanFiction is at ~zirnyheld

And if that link doesn't show up, the new pen name is in my profile.

I want to recreate PS&ILY's and write more of She Screams Goodbyes, and write more stories.

So if you guys would go check it out and all that sweet stuff, it would be much appreciated.

Thank you, I love you all(:


End file.
